Thrall Pirates
by TheAncient0ne
Summary: Finding himself unwillingly sent into the world of One Piece, Marcus uses every advantage he has to get ahead in this new life. From sleeping with beautiful women to sleeping with other beautiful women, he'll do it all. And with the added bonus of his devil fruit powers being what they are, the fun times may never end. His only problem, who's first? OC/Multi. Lemons. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Alvida

Marcus watched patiently as Alvida stared at his hand. She looked confused as to how he could grab her when she'd eaten the Smooth-Smooth fruit. Nothing should be able to touch her, let alone hold her down and strip her naked.

Ever since she had eaten the devil fruit she'd found, no one could touch her. She'd enjoyed being literally untouchable for a while, but soon realized just how much of a double-edged sword the powers she had were.

She discovered that never being touched meant never being touched. That was all well and good when it came to her crew and walking around in public, but in private when she wanted to be touched, no one could manage to do so.

No matter how hard any of her potential lovers and drunken one-night stands tried, not one of them could even get close to penetrating her. After several months, she felt like she was ready to kill someone.

She'd finally gotten a body that men wanted, and the fucking thing couldn't even be held in any way. Not even masturbating did anything for her. It was but a hollow substitute for what she truly wanted.

Then one day, the infuriating girl in the straw hat reappeared in Loguetown for the first time since the day the two had fought at her base on Goat Island. And with her was a group of women she didn't have before.

Lightning struck Buggy, the girl in the straw hat, and the execution platform and caused all three to come crashing towards the ground. That was when a man she hadn't seen before approached her.

The man had smiled and given her a wave before disappearing, just as the world went black.

He'd taken advantage of the confusion at the town square, knocked her out, and set sail without anyone being any the wiser to the circumstances of her disappearance.

She'd woken up to being held down and violently undressed. She managed to 'break free' of his hold and jump off the bed and away from him. But not even three steps towards the door she found her arm being held in a vice grip.

Her eyes moved up his arm, past his shoulder, and then met his own. A heavy blush creeped across her face as his other hand planted itself on the small of her back and pulled her close. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest.

Even if she was known as being the most ruthless pirate in the East Blue, Alvida was still a woman who was unexperienced in dealing with situations such as this. She'd never been the victim before and didn't know how to handle it.

"You've eaten the Smooth-Smooth fruit, haven't you, Alvida?" Her eyes widened in shock. How did he know that the woman before him and 'Iron Mace' Alvida were one and the same person? "That's how you've managed to turn your old self into the beautifully crafted work of art you are now."

He leaned in, causing her blush to deepen, keeping their faces barely an inch apart. "I know what happens when you eat this particular devil fruit. And I know that since eating it, you haven't been able to feel much of anything."

"Which means that this," He let go of her arm and maneuvered, so the now free hand was fixed between her legs. "is the first time someone's touched you since you've eaten it and felt something."

Alvida shuddered as his hand explored her quivering womanhood. She hadn't ever been touched down there before; at least not before eating the Smooth-Smooth fruit. The way it felt was nothing like anything she'd ever experienced through masturbation.

Her legs were barely able to keep her from collapsing as Marcus froze and unfroze time repeatedly to let several five-minute intervals of fingering build up and then overcome her in an instant only to then repeat the process.

After doing this several dozen times, he pulled his hand away and gently lowered her to the ground. He wasn't sure she could even think straight, but tried talking to her anyway.

"Can you feel it, Alvida? Can you feel just how good I make you feel with just a single finger?" She tried to speak but found that even the slightest movement aggravated her ongoing orgasm. She managed a nod between gasps as she tried to inch closer towards him, clearly wanting more.

Marcus knew he had plenty of time to catch up to the Straw Hats, he'd had his other pet Nami sending him regular updates, so he could take his time with training Alvida and catching up with them.

It didn't hurt that he knew where they would be going before they did. Being from another world definitely had its advantages in this one.

He undressed himself, smiling as Alvida began to squirm in excitement. Marcus could already see his heart shaped Slave-Slave brand beginning to form right above the small patch of pubic hair she had.

'Good. If it only took this small amount of work to make her like this, then with any luck she should be just like the other two by the time morning rolls around.'

"Get up onto your knees." Slowly and unsteadily, she made her way onto all fours. With a push off, she managed to get it down to just her knees. She felt hot. Too hot. Like something was building up deep inside of her.

Marcus watched as she kneeled before him, her breasts bouncing around as the rest of her shook uncontrollably. The brand was working perfectly. "Here," he pushed his erection against her cheek. "put this in your mouth."

She looked back and forth from his cock to his face, internally struggling with what she should do. But Marcus had decided that she was taking too long and, not wanting to risk allowing any doubt to remain, gently grabbed her by the jaw pulled her in.

He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Alvida had a very sensitive gag reflex, one that he would need to train to allow her to take his dick in much more easily. She was turning out to be much more fun than he had expected her to be.

Almost immediately she began to flail her arms, pounding them against his legs. But he wasn't fazed by it in the slightest. Instead began to push her head up and down so that she took in his entire length from tip to base.

Soon the flails grew weaker and weaker until they stopped altogether and instead turned into her masturbating with one hand and using the other to steady herself.

The brand started glowing and grew in size as she began to lose herself in sucking him off. Feeling he was close to climaxing, Marcus grabbed both sides of her head and pulled her in so that he came deep in her throat.

After swallowing his fresh load, Alvida fell back onto all fours. Coughing and crying from Marcus pushing her gag reflex above and beyond its limits. He wasn't one to brag, at least not too much, but he had an impressively sizable penis.

Not too short, not too long, but just large enough to impress women both aesthetically and functionally. Coupled with his Slave-Slave devil fruit powers, Marcus was a sexual force to be reckoned with.

As the night wore on, Alvida's heart shaped brand began to push out tendrils that shaped themselves into a sort of tribal tattoo pattern. These tendrils extended to just below her belly button, down to the middle of her thighs, and circled around her vagina.

The way the brand worked was that after the it spread itself out through her entire body, save for the neck up, it would then retreat into its original heart shape. However, this time, it would have the number representing the amount of times it had done this.

Marcus saw it as the 'level' of slave a person was. He higher one's number got, the more obedient they became.

As the Sun rose up into the morning sky, Alvida was lying on the bed in the room she now shared with her new Master tiredly thinking of how wonderful her new life as her Master's newest woman would be.

The entirety of the previous night consisted of her Master continuously shoving his cock in and out of her mouth and deep into her throat. He made it clear several times that he wanted her to be able to cum from just that at some point in the future.

It made both of her mouths drool just thinking about it.

He had filled her stomach with more cum than she though was physically possible. 'Maybe he also ate a devil fruit…But Master's business is his own. All I need to worry about is how to best serve him.'

Her smile widened as she thought of what being able to cum from just giving her master a blowjob must be like. But if her Master wanted her to be able to, then it must feel better than what she had just experienced.


	2. Chapter 2: Nojiko

After spending an entire night skull fucking Alvida into submission, Marcus decided to check in on Nojiko. No doubt she missed her sister. Which wasn't surprising considering that they were both trained by Marcus at around the same time.

He had even waited until Nami had turned eighteen, a whole three years after taking down Arlong and his crew minus Hatchan because he actually kind of liked him, before he decided to make his move.

'Maybe fucking her brains out would cheer her up.' With that thought he found Nojiko getting dressed.

He walked into her room and closed the door behind him, ensuring the lock was in place to keep out any unwanted interruptions from nosy crew members.

"Good morning, mast-ahhHH!" She didn't have a chance to finish as Marcus lightly brushed his thumb against her brand making her cum instantly. "I've noticed you've been a little sad about Nami leaving, so I've come to make you feel better."

Nojiko smiled happily as she quickly stripped herself of her bra and panties, the only pieces clothing she'd managed to put on before her Master walked in. Neither said anything else as she took him into her mouth.

While she was focused on how good it felt when he hit the back of her throat, Marcus thought of what his next move was. Since Nami's last update two days ago about meeting Laboon, he put the Straw Hats at around Whiskey Peak.

So that would mean that he'd probably intercept them at Drum Island. He figured that with Kureha's medical expertise, she'd be the perfect person to make his next target. With his time manipulation power, he could make her young, and then mark her with the Slave-Slave brand.

All he needed to do was wait until the Straw Hats left. After they did, he'd make his move as the dust settled. Kureha, her newly de-aged body, and her century's worth of medical expertise would be all his.

The Thrall Pirates would be a group that no one would try to fuck with. With any luck, he'd join the worst generation as the twelfth supernova and sail the seas with a crew that was both powerful and all female.

Marcus actually planned on secretly taking control of the Straw Hat Pirates through very pleasurable means before he found out that that Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were actually women.

Marcus was unsure of how to deal with the Straw Hats at first. He wasn't into men and it was entirely possible that even with what skills he had, any one of them could kick his ass. And he was no pushover.

But when Nami reported that her and the pirate crew he'd commanded her to infiltrate, Luffy's group, were headed into the Grand Line, she'd let slip that she was with other women.

And when he told her describe them it was revealed that she was travelling with a girl in a straw hat, a girl with three swords, a girl with a long nose, and a girl who could cook really well.

He didn't know how that came to be, but he wouldn't question the Universe's choice to make his life that much easier.

Suddenly, the idea that the he would have two Supernovas at his beck and call became a possibility. One that had his mind racing to examine all the possibilities that would open up to him.

Back to Nojiko, Marcus felt himself about to cum and did so deep in her throat. Slowly, the tattoo that covered most of her body finished its cycle and reverted to its initial shape, now with the number four in the middle of it.

"That's enough, Nojiko. Get dressed and go tell the crew we're heading into the Grand Line. After that it'll be to Drum Island."

He gave her a hard slap on the ass as she bent over to pick the underwear she'd tossed away. "Make sure we're there within the next couple of weeks. You'll be punished if we're not. There's someone important we need to pick up."

She shakily nodded her head. "Y-yes, Master." Leaving the room and closing the door behind him, Marcus still heard her drop to her knees with a reverent 'thank you' and release a shuddering breath. It seemed the parting gift he'd given her was very much appreciated.

Also, it seemed her sensitivity to his touch increased alongside her number. She'd been stuck at three for several months, while Nami had long since moved into four. With this, she'd be able to catch up to her little sister in no time.

Not that he particularly cared what number any of his girls were at.

While Nojiko made sure the ship was running smoothly and Alvida was resting her worn out body in the bath, Marcus was practicing.

The Slave-Slave fruit was exactly as it sounded. Marcus wasn't sure what kind of devil fruit the man at the party had offered him at first. It looked different from any of the ones he'd seen in the show and in the manga.

Even if he was too drunk at the time to even understand what it even was, he could clearly remember what it looked like.

Instead of having a single solid color, it was a mixture of red and purple swirls. What were once grape shaped grapes were now shaped like tiny hearts. But even so, while it looked like it tasted amazing, biting into it was like getting a mouthful of unclean ass on a hot summer's day.

Marcus shuddered every time he thought about it. Years later and he still remembered the horrible taste.

But while he had no troubles using his Slave-Slave powers, his manipulation of time had taken years and years of daily dedication to Master.

When he first started, all he could do was slow time down enough so that things moved at half their usual speed. But with practice and imagination he expanded upon what he could achieve. After months of endless practice, he was able to slow time down to a complete stop.

Of course, it took him a few more months to learn how to speed time up. But once he did, he had the tools to pause and fast-forward the world as he pleased. Though, he felt it best to wait until he developed the ability to rewind time before he tried fast-forwarding.

The only issue he'd had with his ability to control time was that he only remembered eating the Slave-Slave fruit the man from before had offered him. So, where this time manipulation power had come from, he didn't know.

One of the possible reasons he'd come up with was that he was given the power to control time as a result of coming through the dimensional portal, or whatever the hell it was that had brought him there, and coming out the other side.

But that wouldn't stop him from telling people that found out about it that what he could do was because of the nameless devil fruit he'd eaten. That is, if they ever found out about it in the first place. And if they did and weren't one of his people, then he'd just have to find out a way to silence them.

Killing may have been wrong in the civilized world he left, but this wasn't Earth and it sure as shit wasn't nearly as civilized. Not with government sanctioned, and encouraged, slavery going on.

And he wasn't sure if it was just him seeing things that he desperately wanted to see, but Marcus could have sworn he once saw a seagull flying by his window go backwards and then forward again while he was practicing.

But it didn't matter whether what he saw was right or not, as the confidence he had in himself reached new heights with the revelation that what he sought to do was possible for him to achieve.

After a few days of waiting, fucking around with the girls, and more training, the time came for them to go through Reverse Mountain.

'What shitty timing. I was looking forward to having some more fun with these two for a little while longer.' He sighed, dismissing them and waiting for Nojiko to handle the ship's arrival into the Grand Line.

All three seemed disappointed at not being able to have sex. Though he and Alvida did find Nojiko's tantrum downright hilarious as she put her clothes back on and stomped out the door with a pout.

That was what he liked best about using his powers. When he so desired, the only things that changed about the people he slept with was a sudden, initially overwhelming, increase in their sex drives and their willingness to obey him.

Their personalities remained entirely the same despite being little more than his property in both body and mind. Something that he was truly grateful for. Save for a few select people, he didn't want mindless sex toys or horrifically warped personalities to be the result of his efforts.

Some of the people he planned on making his pets had unique, and downright charming, personalities. Personalities that'd be wasted if they just became the aforementioned mindless sex toys.

Because to Marcus, there was no joy to be found in a partner who didn't share and relish in his desires.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Kureha

With Nojiko's navigation, the ship made it to Drum Island about a day after the Straw Hats had left. Marcus decided he would make those girls his when he intercepted them after their time in Alabasta.

Turned out skipping over Whiskey Peak and Little Garden had saved a lot more time than he'd originally thought.

'If only they would have thought to raid the marine base in Loguetown. Who knew that it would have Eternal Poses for several of the islands found in the Grand Line.' It was how he got to Drum as quickly as he did.

He missed out on meeting the giants, but realized there was more than enough time to meet all the people and visit all the islands he'd missed out on when the two-year hiatus began.

This brought up a good point he hadn't really thought of until just then.

'Was Ace a woman as well? Sabo?' And more importantly, did that mean he/she'd die if Marcus did nothing? That'd certainly be a shame on both accounts.

He'd imagine that Ace would be hot (no pun intended) as a woman. Sabo would be too, probably, assuming that all previously-male-but-now-female characters were automatically attractive.

With that in mind, Ace and Sabo were officially welcomed into Marcus' Plan of Sexual Conquest.

'And definitely Tashigi too because, holy shit, how could she not be? Especially when considering how she looked after the time skip!' But his mind was beginning to wander too far from the mission at hand.

The hired hands were to stay by the boat with Alvida and Nojiko keeping an eye on them while he went to train the ship's new doctor. Marcus informed the girls, who told the crew, that they'd be leaving sometime the next day.

"Become a pirate? Ahahaha! Hell no. Now go away." She pushed the large door closed with ease, staring at the closed door for a moment before sighing and turning to walk away.

"Why not?" She didn't show any visible signs of shock but seeing him suddenly inside most definitely had her on edge. "My offer has no downsides Kureha. You join my crew, I make you young again, we take care of some other details I've yet to mention, and we all have a great time as pirates."

She stood there, largely unimpressed with his second attempt to convince her, with her arms crossed. "And how would you possibly be able to do that? I've only managed to stay alive and beautiful this long because I'm an amazing doctor."

Marcus nodded his head in exaggerated contemplation. "Ohh. Yes, yes, I see. How about this, then?"

Suddenly they were no longer by the front door. Instead, they were in front of a large mirror in one of the rooms three floors above where they were. "A demonstration is in order."

What he was about to do was going to take a long time to accomplish. To the others, it would be within the day he'd given them. But to Marcus, he'd need to spend the next two days working on taming the old doctor in addition to however long it would take to 'fix' her. It wasn't easy to give an object its youth back, after all. It took an enormous amount of time, patience, and dedication to completing the task at hand.

The procedure required Marcus to slow time to a stop and bit by bit reversing the effects of aging, he wasn't as proficient with it as he would have liked to be. The reason he needed to stop time entirely was because if he didn't then he'd be working against the fact that the object was still aging but at a much slower speed; a step forward but then a partial step backward. When time was stopped, Kureha wouldn't age at all.

After four hours, with scheduled breaks to fight the exhaustion that came with such a difficult task, a rotten banana with none of its original yellow coloring showing on the blackened peel went back to being covered in only a few brown spots. This implied that an entire human being, and one who was a hundred and thirty or so years old, would take significantly longer.

Marcus couldn't help but sigh at the amount of work and exhaustion he would be facing for this woman. 'The things I do for my pets…'

"Can your amazing skills as a doctor do this?"

"What the he-" A large hand gripping her jaw forced her to look into the mirror as another held her hands behind her back. "Shut up and look at your reflection. Look at what I can give you." Kureha watched as the years disappeared from her face in the literal blink of an eye.

Suddenly the old woman she was used to seeing wasn't there anymore. Instead, a young woman she'd long since forgotten the face of was there staring back at her. "That's…it's…"

"You. She…" He pointed at the mirror. "is what you could look like for as long as you wind up living for. If you join my crew, I mean." And even though Kureha couldn't see it, a faded heart had shown up right where the other girls' hearts had.

'What a vain whore she is. I haven't even fucked her and in ten seconds she's already mine. How easy is this going to be to bend her to my will? I'd honestly thought it would take more than this. That she'd resist my advances more than she has.' The heart on her naval solidified even further. It was almost there.

Marcus knew the moment she saw her younger self in the mirror that he had won. After a week and a half of working on her non-stop, she'd been de-aged by nearly ninety years. He would've done more, but the future benefits of withholding those last twenty years combined with the fact that he hadn't had sex in what he considered to be an impossibly long amount of time left Kureha looking like she was no older than her mid-forties.

The look on the doctor's face was all he needed to know that sealing the deal was what came next.

With that in mind, he let her go. Her trembling hands tenderly explored the long-missed youth she was seeing. The youth she was feeling. Not a single one of any of her medicines and treatments could come close to giving her this feeling of life. She may have the body of a woman on the tail end of being considered 'young', but all she felt was ninety years of energy being poured back into her.

However, it came to an end the moment Marcus grabbed hold of her shoulder and broke her out of her stupor.

And as soon as he did, the old woman she knew and loathed all too well came back. Not all at once, but as a slow progression travelling down her arm and up her neck. Much to her abject horror, the wrinkles and liver spots she'd learned to willfully ignore seemed more prominent than ever. As if they were silently mocking her for being so foolish as to believe she could keep them away.

"No! No no no! NO! Don't do this!" She spun around and gripped his arm as best she could with her comparatively weaker arm. But no matter how much of him she grabbed, her fading youth wouldn't come back. And Kureha knew it wouldn't. Not without Marcus, at least.

"Please, I'll do anything! Anything! I'll join your crew! I'll be your doctor! I'll do whatever the fuck you ask just please! …do it again!" He smiled apologetically at her before looking off to the side, silently enjoying her desperation and the power it gave him over her. "Sorry, doc. I'm not sure I want to anymore. You were rather rude to me earlier."

The color drained from her face and he could see she had tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Feeling satisfaction for making such a proud woman beg him for his services, even if they weren't the services he truly wanted her to beg for, he put on a show as he "changed his mind".

As if he'd truly considered not making the world's greatest doctor, as far as he understood it, one of his pets.

Sighing, he turned his gaze back to her. "Alright, alright no need to cry over it. I suppose I can keep you around, Kureha, if you really want to join my crew. Never say that your master isn't a fair master." If the doctor noticed Marcus referring to himself as her master, she said nothing. "But…if you want to keep your youth, you'll have to earn it back. You know, as punishment for rudely rejecting my offer." She winced. "Not to mention how you followed up with trying to slam that door in my face." And then winced again.

The look on her face was hopeful, then ecstatic, and finally anxious once she realized she'd needed to earn the man's forgiveness. "How? What will I have to do? Tell me! I'll do anything!"

His grip momentarily loosened as his hand went back to firmly holding her jaw, forcing her mouth to stay open, and her youth returned once more. Despite the oddly arousing grip he had on her, she touched herself everywhere she could think of to see if everything was the same as it was the first time she looked in the mirror.

It was. And the only noticeable difference was the relieved smile on her face. A genuine smile she hadn't worn since before became a doctor.

"On your knees." His voice was sharp, breaking her out of her thoughts. It needed to be if he wanted her to do as he said. The brand she wore, the same brand his other pets wore, gave him a sixth sense when it came to them specifically. It wasn't anything tangible like a screen only he could see in front of him. Rather, it was a Spidey-Sense type of deal.

When he engaged with them in activities like sex or casual conversation, sometimes both at the same time, there was a sort of whisper in the recesses of his mind that presented him with suggestions. 'Nojiko will like scrambled eggs better.' or 'Sneak up and slip into Alvida from behind. Going in from the back door should be fine.'

With it, he learned a great many ways to please his pets and keep them under his control. Nojiko liked to be dominated in every sense of the word, Alvida enjoyed the feeling of having her nipples played with, Nami loved it when Marcus spread him warmth inside of her, and he now gets the feeling that Kureha is a straight up sadist.

Unfortunately for her, Marcus was the kind of guy who realized that within every great sadist there was the potential to be an even greater masochist.

"Come here." She was already standing close to him, but closed what little distance was left nonetheless. Marcus froze time and undressed the both of them, finding himself unsurprised by the development. True to form, the doctor wore sexy lingerie to match her regular clothes. He found it funny that it seemed as though she was expecting to be seen wearing them.

'Happy coincidences make the world a better place, though. So, I'm certainly not complaining.' He was thankful for the existence of lingerie in this world; the best thing to wear, second only to wearing nothing at all.

She found the sudden nakedness catching her off guard but seemed more interested in keeping him happy enough to leave her looking young. Internally shuddering as the thought of becoming old once more, Kureha silently vowed to do all she could to stay this way.

Even if it meant being his whore for the day. Or even longer, if she had to.

"I don't think I need to tell you what comes next…but let me remind you of the alternative." He made to grab one her hands, only to miss as she sank to her knees and took his erection into her mouth.

'She must be experienced. I wonder how many other men she's done this with. Not that I really care. As far as I'm concerned, she's mine now. Mine and mine alone. Well, I'll share with the girls. They're always welcome to play with each other.' The answer to his question: several men. It was how she got doctors from the island to teach her medicine in the first place. It was the only thing she could pay with in those days.

"Deeper." Three quarters of the way down his shaft seemed to be her limit. But that wasn't good enough for him. "No, deeper." His hands forced her to take in its full length. And just as he felt the tip go as far as it could a couple of times, Marcus let her push away from him. "Get up." But the reprieve only lasted a split second before he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up, bringing her ear to his mouth.

A small moan escaped her. "You like this, don't you?" It wasn't a question. They both knew she did. "Being treated like this. Like a whore." A small "yes" escaped her lips. "I thought so. You come off as a high and mighty doctor, but all this time you were just waiting for the day someone like me came along to put you in your place."

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could muster up the words. "Don't bother. No amount of denial will convince me otherwise."

He turned her around, making her face the mirror once again. And as she focused on the sight of being held so dominantly by him, his one hand digging into her sex and the other taking control of the inside of her mouth, he whispered in her ear. "See how good this makes you feel? See how carefree I make you feel? It's been, what, less than fifteen minutes? Just look at how I've already made you the happiest you've been in over a century? Don't you want to feel like this all the time?"

From the unfocused look in her eye to the clumsy smile she wore, he could tell Kureha's mind was a crumbling mess. She could barely hear him over her groans and the sound of her blood rushing in her ears as he dominated her. The way Marcus took control of her everything was driving her to the brink of insanity.

She found herself going weak at the knees as he continued whispering hotly into her ear. At that moment, Marcus' strong arms were the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the floor.

"I only truly want one thing from you. Just one little thing and this bliss of ours can go on forever. All you need to do is give yourself to me entirely. Your mind, your body, your soul. Everything. From this point on, you belong to me."

This was something he liked to call Slave-Slave: Absolute.

Anyone who wore Marcus' heart brand must obey his commands. Whether it's to kick a baby or to kill a loved one. Not that he'd ever do that. He liked leaving babies unkicked and loved ones alive; though the latter to either seduce or manipulate into doing his bidding. He wasn't a psychopath, after all. Just manipulative.

As for the reason he didn't use that ability in the first place, or even all that often, it was just more fun that way. He liked to have fun with his girls and take his time with them. Asserting himself in their lives, becoming the one who they depend on through premeditated actions and schemes, and essentially twisting them to his liking.

That's where the satisfaction cam from. Not from having them from the get-go, but from cultivating them and shaping them into his pets without them ever having known just what led them to the lives they were currently living.

The words echoed endlessly in her head, lulling her into a trance. The previously faded heart now in full bloom as its tendrils spread outwards attempting to completely cover her skin. Marcus waited patiently as this process repeated itself until there were no more tattoos on her save for the heart bearing the number six in its center.

She stared off into space until the feeling of Marcus' fingers brushing against and then firmly grasping her clitoris brought her crashing back to reality with a heavy and surprised gasp. With this electrifying return to reality Kureha found the strength to speak.

"…hah…yes…yes, Captain…I'm yours…I'm-nnAaah!" She cried out as Marcus buried cock inside her, writhing in his arms as he tortured her with slow, steady thrusts. She would only be rewarded when she acted accordingly.

"No. Not Captain, pet. Master." Kureha nodded eagerly, willing to do anything and say anything if it meant finally being ravaged by him. "YES! MASTER! NOW P-PLEASE…FUCK ME ALREADY!" Marcus smiled at her enthusiasm and whispered into her ear.

"Welcome to the crew, Doctor."

Screams and moans of pleasure beyond pleasure echoed throughout the otherwise deserted castle. The sounds, however, would never reach the village sitting just a few miles below them. Its people wholly unaware of what Marcus had just deprived them of.

Though, that didn't stop Alvida and Nojiko from understanding what was currently going on between the supposed "witch doctor" and their Master. The weak but pleasurable ache they both felt in their loins was more than enough to put knowing and excited smiles on their faces.

The crew was finally getting the doctor they needed, their master would be returning with a new sister for them to play with, and they would soon be on their way to the next, hopefully warmer, island.

All they needed to do now was wait. Wait in their room for their master and their new doctor to come back while they took turns pleasuring each other. As Alvida ran her hands through purple hair, both women silently thanked their master for teaching Nojiko how to use Armament Haki.

He truly was a great man. And they were fortunate enough to be his.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy Part 1

It had been several weeks since Marcus and his girls had left Drum Island and abandoned the crew they hired. It wasn't anything personal, he just wanted to be able to enjoy sex without having to worry about alerting people to his presence onboard.

He did feel bad, however, about having kicked them off so soon into the Grand Line and leaving them to find their own ways home.

And he'd also miss the thrill of sneaking around with the girls and fucking them when the pressure was on. There was just something about getting caught that made it that much more of a heart pounding experience.

Currently they were on their way back to the ship with his girls' fourth soon-to-be-converted sister, Nico Robin. 'Soon-to-be-converted' because it was up to his girls to bring this one around to their line of thinking this time. He figured this would be something they could work on together every few pets or so.

Without his Observational Haki, he wasn't sure he'd have ever found them. But he did. Lucy, the King, and Robin all just waiting for him to show up an show them the way to be truly happy…as his property.

He was simply going to give the lady pirate a nudge to get her up and moving at first, but the second his eyes came across her unconscious form a naughty thought wormed its way to the surface. And from that thought came something else. Something that put a nice large smile on his face.

'I could do something, and she'd never even know it was me…' Then it clicked.

All those time-stopping *ahem* research films and other such research materials *ahem* had gotten it right as far as the buildup of what's been done to a person while they were frozen in time. (i.e. a stacked orgasm to end any and all coherent thought like the ones he often gave to his girls if they had been behaving badly…or like angels. Whenever he felt like it, really.)

But there was another part of stopping time that gave the protagonist the opportunity to *ahem* study the test subjects *ahem* and imprint in them certain thought processes. (Or lack thereof depending on the depravity of the research film.)

And that is what made what Marcus tremble in anticipation. Freezing time, bar the two of them, he sat himself down next to an unconscious Lucy. 'Oh the possibilities open to me now. What couldn't I do with a body as durable and as elastic as this one? For example…'

He took off their clothes, pausing to take in the sight of the girl's voluptuous breasts, and adjusted her so that her rear was facing him and her face was down in the sand. 'Heh! It's almost as though she's snailing. I wonder if that's still popular on Earth…'

Shaking his mind of the randomly irrelevant thought. Spitting on his hand and lovingly massaging her lower lips, he got to work. The small mewls and groans of pleasure she gave out tested his patience.

Waiting for as long as he planned to was going to be harder than he thought.

The 'plan' was for him to use this pause in time to train her body and then send her on her way to Nami, who would keep an eye on her. She could trust this version of Luffy to be somewhat sensible, according to what Nami had been reporting.

'And it's only been less than a minute, too.' Sighing as her body twitched involuntarily, forcing him to push away his now burning desire to just claim her right then and there. There was just something different about claiming a main character.

What he felt when Nojiko began to genuinely love the feeling of his warmth inside her was nowhere as satisfying when he compared it to how it felt when Nami had started to feel the same.

It was weird to think about, so he simply chalked it up to Nami being a main character and was thus more of an achievement than Nojiko. He didn't know and didn't care to dwell on it.

When Lucy began to near climax, her eyes snapped open and she immediately noticed three things.

1) She was hungry.

2) Crocodile was nowhere to be found.

3) Her body felt indescribable.

It was like nothing she'd ever felt before and there were no words she could remember at the moment to even begin to use to understand what was going on. All she knew was that sensation coming from her lower body that sent wave after wave of 'mmm' throughout her very being.

Not even eating until she couldn't eat anymore had ever felt as good. She focused on this never-before-felt feeling. Relishing in it until the fact that it wasn't her hand touching that area of her body finally worked its way through the slowly turning gears in her head.

Her eyes, which had been kept close so as to concentrate as much as possible on the feeling, snapped open once again and had to fight to stay that way. Clumsily, she worked her way out of the snail position, away from the thick fingers that had been moments away from venturing inside her, and into a tired and half-hearted fighting stance.

"W-who-*huff **huff* who are-*huff* you?" Damn was she out of breath. Though she wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she was still exhausted from the fight or from the fact that that area was being touched. Something her grandpa had warned her against was letting a man, or anybody else, ever touch that area of her body.

She hadn't listened to or even understood most of what he said, but he seemed pretty upset about it, scared even, and for that reason alone she agreed to do as he said. Though now she wasn't sure if it was worth it because holy shit did it feel good to be touched like that!

Lucy saw it was a man. A very good-looking man. And naked. A good looking, naked man with a disarming smile on his face. She followed his eyes, seeing that they weren't aimed at her face.

Why was he staring at her navel? Whatever. More importantly, why was she naked? She didn't remember getting undressed. Not a bad thing, however, at least according to Nami it wasn't. In fact, clothes were practically nonexistent aboard the Merry starting around the time she showed up. Funny.

But she had clothes on during the fight, didn't she? Looking around, she found them folded neatly a few feet away from the still sitting and smiling man. Oh, yeah. She had forgotten about him.

"Me? My name is Marcus, my dear. But…you may call me Master if you so wish." What a funny thing to call someone. "Why don't you come back over here and we'll finish what we started. I'll make you feel even better than before. How about it?"

Lucy…didn't know what to do. It felt amazing. But she didn't know who he was… But it did feel good to have him touch her like that. How come she wasn't supposed to? Her mind tried its best to work through its problem, but found itself coming to the same conclusion.

But a favorable one, to be sure.

She was a pirate, right? And pirates were supposed to be the most free people in the world. She could do what she wanted whenever she wanted. Her silly grandpa wasn't here so he probably wouldn't ever find out. And even if he did, so what? She was certain that nothing that could feel as good as that was a bad thing. Especially when the rest of her body was feeling as shitty as it was.

It felt good and it distracted her from all of the other aches and pains she had.

So…yeah! "Marcus…" she made her way back over to the man, whose smile was almost like her own. "Could you make me feel like that," She worked her aching body back into its previous snail-like position. "just one more time?"

"After asking so nicely, and showing me such a delicious sight, how could I possibly say no?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy Part 2

Marcus' heart dropped as Lucy jumped out of his arms and took up a fighting stance. He would have run had he not thought that his death would have soon followed such an attempt.

But then, his eyes fell on the quickly solidifying heart in the area just above her pussy and he felt the weight of his tombstone lift off of his shoulders. He had a chance to turn this around in his favor.

And while that meant getting dirty in the sand, something he was loathe to do, Marcus could suck it up and take one for the team. Especially when it led to him getting some.

Even if it had no number and wasn't completely solid, the heart itself was a link between them. A link he intended to abuse the fuck out of. And speaking of fucking the rubber woman's brains out, he could practically hear the internal struggle Lucy was having about whether or not to take up his secretly desperate offer.

Hell, he could see it as her face went from confused, to uncertain, to needy, and then to resolve all in the span of a few seconds.

Lucy was in desperate need of it, that much was certain even if part of herself was uncertain. And while his initial plans had changed, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, he like the new plan much better.

Essentially, he would train her for a period of time, lock away those wonderful memories-a feat that was fully within his power to accomplish-until they met again, plant subconscious standing orders to allow Nami to do with her as she pleased in secret, and then personally train her some more once they reunited.

With this plan in mind, he waited until she had walked back towards him and was close enough before grabbing her, spinning her around, placing her back against his chest, and lowering their bodies towards the ground in a kneeling crouch.

His hands once again started their work on her, this time massaging Lucy's breasts. Positioning himself so that his body pressed down on hers from above, his other hand, fingertips coated in Haki, pulled and played with her nipples.

It seemed that Lucy's devil fruit altered body, much like Alvida's, was weak against Haki enhanced fondling. Something that Marcus capitalized on. He wanted to try to get at least one of the two trained to the point of being able to cum with only their nipples. Like Nami could.

Nami avoided wearing clothes for a reason. A very sensitive reason that wouldn't be going away for a very long time, if ever.

Lucy, meanwhile, was melting underneath him.

The feeling of his muscular upper body pressing into her, his alternating left hand tightly squeezing her nipples and twisting them every which way as far as his reach could take them, his right hand commanding her lower body to obey him and dangerously lingering around what felt like the most sensitive part of her soaking cunt.

But none of that could eclipse the feeling of his rock-hard cock sliding teasingly between her pussy lips. Each time almost going in but skillfully angled to pass over the crazily twitching entrance.

Electricity passed through her each time, and she could feel what was left of her mind beginning to shut down at just how amazing it all was. She was right, and her grandpa was wrong. Having someone touch her down there was good. Great. No! It was the best!

It was better than eating meat or being a pirate captain. In that moment of time, nothing else mattered. Nothing but the pure pleasure she felt being touched by him.

After bringing her to the brink of what could easily be the best climax he'd ever brought a woman to, he suddenly stopped. Forcing himself to pull away from his latest lover, he stood up and slowly walked towards where their clothes were.

It took several seconds for Lucy to recognize that Marcus—Master. He said she could also call him Master—that Master was no longer grinding and pressing himself against her. "Wait!" She shakily got up, unable to standup straight but managing a crooked half-crouch, and hobbled over to him.

"W-why'd you stop!?" The sound of her genuinely confused and unsure tone of voice, the sights of her unfocused eyes, lower lip being bitten, and her legs absolutely drenched in her own glistening juices almost broke him and ruined the charade.

Almost.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know…You just didn't seem that into it." He helplessly shrugged his shoulders. "And if you're not liking it, then it's not worth doing anymore because I can't feel good if you don't feel good."

He couldn't feel good…if she didn't feel good? But- But- But- That- That didn't make any sense! She was feeling amazing, more than amazing, as though she were constantly mere seconds away from melting into a puddle onto the ground.

Was it not enough? Was she not enough? Did she need to do something specific for him to feel good? Or is it that she needs to feel even better for him to feel good too? Or…maybe…it was because he was doing all of the work…maybe he doesn't like that she just took what he gave her without giving anything back to him.

She was a very selfish person. She knew that, her crew knew that, her family knew that, and all of the friends and enemies she'd met and made so far had come to understand that as well. If she had to choose between sharing her meat with other hungry people or keeping it all to herself so she wouldn't be hungry she'd of course choose the latter. It was her meat, they could get their own.

Normally she wouldn't think twice about what she's done or how she's acted once she'd done whatever it was she'd done. But this wasn't a normal situation. This required her to use every ounce of her miniscule mental capacity to work out an answer.

The gears in her rubber head began to turn, Marcus patiently waiting while they did, until Lucy managed to connect almost all of the dots. That's all she really needed anyway to play right into his waiting hand.

From her crooked half-crouched position, Lucy closed the distance between the two of them. "Master, if you make me feel good then you can feel good too, right?" Whatever conclusion she had come to, Marcus was happy that it led to the problem being not enough touching and teasing. And it came with the added bonus that she came to said conclusion only inches away from his dick.

"Then you just need to make me feel reeaaally~ good." Her hot breath on his cock pushed him to run a hand through her black hair, so much softer than he expected by the way, and pull her forward.

As he forced her to take him into her mouth, his mind momentarily went blank. The feeling of a literal balls-deep blowjob being given by a woman whose body was rubber was an experience like nothing else. There was no virtually no limit to how deep into her throat he could go.

Lucy's devil fruit attributed physiology allowed her body to do things that no normal woman could accomplish. An aspect that Marcus would need to fully explore at a later rendezvous. For now, he was content to simply shape her throat with his cock.

And if the way her hands were mercilessly attacking her pussy was anything to go by, she was having the time of her life. Though, to be safe and to ensure maximum feeling since he wasn't sure if he had another Alvida situation on his hands, he had long since coated his dick in haki. If he hadn't and all of a sudden she gets hungry and bites down full strength on a 'hotdog' in her haze, he'd find himself becoming a very unhappy camper.

Monkey D. Whoeverthefuck bites were nothing to joke about. Not if the way they inhaled food was any indicator. And that was just one name on top of several who had the potential to absolutely fuck his life up that way.

That was for sure a problem that the medical side of this world did not have the necessary anything to fix.

Soon, with Marcus' hand was suddenly removed from the back of her head, Lucy was able to disconnect herself from his crotch and catch her breath. Had he not been on the verge of cumming, he would have kept going.

But even with all his stamina, he still had his limits. Especially so when the woman in question was as attractive as Lucy was. He didn't know what it was exactly, but there were several traits that just did it for him.

She had this vulnerable naivety about her that made Marcus' inner sadist claw its way out to the surface. Not that it was ever too far down to begin with. There was the way her body was practically built for rough, mind blowing sex. She could take a beating, and that was a very valuable skill during sex.

But he liked sex to make his pleasure last for a long as possible. Thus, he froze everything save for himself. He'd allow himself to cool off for a little while before starting things up again. In his last life, because he considered anything from before his time on this world as part of a previous lifetime, sex was always a bummer.

Mostly because it was a very rare occurrence and also that he wasn't as good at it as he was in his current body. His last body had been overweight, unhealthy, and an overall drag to be in. This new body, however, was at the absolute peak of the Human, from this world, body's potential.

And this world's standard for peak Human performance was above and beyond Earth's standard. It was stronger, faster, more durable, and to Marcus' relief much better at sex than the old one.

Stamina plus, like, a hundred for the motherfucking win!

After a few minutes of waiting for his sensitivity to go back to what it normally was, he quickly grew bored of just standing around looking at the frozen people before him when he could be fucking their brains out; bar the King of course. Boredom, though, was quickly shoved to the back of his mind as Nico Robin came into view.

He smiled in amusement, realizing that he'd been having a good time near one of his favorite characters. At least, she'd been a favorite character until the two-year time skip. The way she looked afterwards, as was the case with many characters after the time skip, was nowhere near as good as she did before.

It threw him for a loop the first time he saw their new appearances. Nami's change…he actually liked it for the most part. Then again, he'd always liked women with large breasts and an ass fat enough to ripple as he fucked them.

Robin's change, however, was less welcome. She was perfect as the dark-skinned woman who wore a skimpy purple cowgirl. The new look left her with light skin, different hair, and a weirdly spaced apart face.

She still wore skimpy outfits, but he was a fan of the leather cowgirl look. Which was part of the reason why he was going to take her back to the ship instead of letting her go with Lucy's crew. He simply couldn't risk her becoming anything other than what she currently was.

This was for the best for another reason, one he just now thought of.

Nico Robin was simply too smart and too dangerous to be left to her own devices for the time being. He could already see her getting way from him if her let her go now, so that was out. Instead of how he usually converted his girls, Robin was going to be one of those rare and special cases where he wouldn't take her body for himself. Not for a while, at least.

He would most definitely own her in body, mind, and soul; that was a given. But rather than making it his personal duty to teach her that, she would be given to Nojiko, Alvida, and Kureha so they could teach her together. How that was going to be done would be fairly easy, and it involved a bit of the sacred knowledge Marcus had gained from the 'Mind Break' genre.

The fact that Nami is trained to get wet whenever either Marcus or Nojiko enter her line of sight was proof that Nojiko tended to get a little out of control when she loses herself in the process. Marcus didn't really help either by encouraging her behavior through suggestion-like commands and then sitting back to watch it all unfold.

At the time, watching Nojiko make Nami wear clothespins that were to be clamped onto her nipples and clitoris while they shopped, and subsequently everywhere and anywhere for sometimes days on end, seemed like it would be worth experimenting with.

And, with how it now made wearing certain kinds of shirts, underwear, and pants stimulating as all hell for her, Nami didn't wear much in the ways of clothes these days. It was a trait he wanted to try and replicate in Robin but with more of a kick.

In all honesty, he didn't know just how smart Robin was. She was knowledgeable of the world, yes. She had more experience with the people and events of the world than both Marcus and his girls combined, yes. But just how intelligent and full of willpower was she?

Would the Slave-Slave Brand be enough for someone like her? Someone who in all likelihood has the mental fortitude to withstand the usual method of conversion. No, it wouldn't. And even if it would, Marcus wasn't going to risk it. So, in light of this, he will dominate her through one of the most, supposedly, effective method of mind breaking he could think of.

Devotion Through Deprivation, Stimulation, Stipulation, and Re-valuation. He'd had to make up a name since there wasn't an official one. It was a method he would need to explain in to them in detail, they'd need to know the Dos and Don'ts, once they got back to his girls.

Suffice to say, Robin would be in for a hell of an time aboard his ship.

Back to Lucy, Marcus was feeling back to normal sensitivity and was up for more fun with his target. He unfroze time and watched as she gasped for air.

Just as she managed to catch her breath, a strong hand gripped her hair and pulled her to her feet. As she was hoisted up, her mind went from slightly fuzzy to full-on blurry. The sensation that came with her hair being pulled was more than she could handle at that moment.

'Oh~ So she likes it when I pull her hair?' He brought a hand around her waist, pulling her in and supporting her weight as she leaned into him. This next part was what he looked forward to the most. The kiss. He considered this to be the work of the romantic in him.

The part that found endless joy in making someone melt with a single touch of the lips. The part that brought a smile to his face as he thought about the good time he could have with them. The part that made his heart soar when he could feel the dominating bond he had over his beloved 'pets' grow stronger with each one.

On second thought…the 'romantic' in him sounded awfully similar to the sadist in him. There was a subtext of ownership there he hadn't really noticed before. He wondered if that meant he was more jaded than he'd initially thought.

…Nahhh~

Normally, a kiss was shared between two people who love each other or at the very least cared deeply for one another. There were times, however, when a kiss was nothing more than an act done in the midst of passionate sex.

Personally, Marcus was privy to either and found that his were a healthy mix of both.

Some might misconstrue the latter kind as another among many acts of caring and love during an emotionally charged situation, but in reality…it was just a way for two bodies in heat to get closer to one another. When done right, it was wild and messy, not restricted in any way, and left you breathless and wanting for more.

As was the case when Marcus' lips crashed directly onto Lucy's. The reaction…was instantaneous. Lucy practically melted in his arms, forcing him to use Haki to keep her from slipping out of his grip.

The longer their lips were connected the more Lucy's mind began to slip away from her until eventually it was little more than a useless, gooey mush.

Coming up for air, Marcus positioned his lips right next to her ear. "Can you hear me, pet?" After a second of silence Lucy's head nodded ever so slightly. "Good. Now comes the part where you feel better than you could have ever thought possible."

Given how stupid, and he was incredibly stupid, Luffy was as a boy…then Lucy could only be so smart. That is, if women were truly smarter than men. Marcus assumed she still had an idiot's mind, considering how unaware of her own body she was, and was spelling it all out accordingly.

The face she made when he touched her was exactly the face someone makes when they discover masturbation for the first time in their life. The 'This is a thing that can happen to me!?' face that many people have felt first through adolescent exploration. Lucy was in the minority of that group.

She gave a small, begging whimper. "Okay."

Marcus froze time, walking over to his neatly piled clothes and picking out a large black cloth from the mix. Fortunately, his cloak was big enough when spread out to allow for two people so he wouldn't have sand in crevices where he'd rather not find sand. He sat on the ground and positioned the still dazed Lucy onto his lap. Running his nails gently over her scalp, untangling several tiny knots, he whispered hotly into her ear. "If I do this…you'll be mine."

His nails pressed against her scalp with slightly more pressure. "Do you understand? You'll be mine to pleasure and do with as I please…forever." Had she been slightly more lucid, the rubber woman might have put up a fight. She had set out to be the Pirate King, the person with the most freedom in the world.

Yet here Marcus was, this man who had shown her a pleasure beyond food, fighting, piracy, and everything else she had known in life, using that same pleasure to dominate her. To make her submit her everything to him. To make her his willing slave.

But with everything Marcus had done to her, she was in no state to refuse anything. Least of all him. And Marcus was ready to abuse the hell out of this fact.

By the end of it all, Lucy would be utterly and completely his.

And then some.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy Part 3 & Robin Part 1

_Quick A/N: I've rewritten the previous chapters to make them better than they were. Same story, but with extra content. Read them first before reading this chapter._

"Do you understand? You'll be mine to pleasure and do with as I please…forever." Lucy struggled to understand his words. Her hearing fading in and out allowed her only to catch two words: 'pleasure' and 'forever'

It was more than enough for her to be able to muster up the energy needed to say a single word. "Yes..." He growled hungrily before taking ahold of her earlobe with his teeth. Her body shuddered in pleasure.

"I think it's time for this!" His strong hands grabbed her ass, spreading her apart and lifting her up and then pushing back down. As he buried his cock in her, she let out a choked cry. If the dumb look on her face was anything to go by, he had delivered as promised.

Given that Lucy's body was entirely rubber, which included the inside of her vagina, it disappointingly felt like he was wearing a condom while he slid in and out. Thankfully, the pressure of her walls desperately trying to hold onto him more than made up for it.

He'd never liked the way condoms felt and was glad that they didn't exist in this world. Of course, that meant that there was definitely a possibility that one of his girls could end up pregnant. Especially when he took into account how he never bothered to pull out when the time came.

And yet, none of his girls had shown any sign of pregnancy. Not even when he, Nami, and Nojiko once spent an entire month just staying indoors and fucking like rabbits. And if you were there to see them, you'd know just how crazy infertile he must be that neither of the girls were impregnated.

Maybe he just couldn't get anyone pregnant. Which wouldn't actually be a bad thing. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to ruin a good thing by throwing children in the mix. He was still young and looking to live his own life.  
He didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night for anything other than having sex with whoever was lying beside him. Hopefully it was Nami. That girl was never not happy to wake up with his dick inside her. More so when he decided to stick it in the 'wrong hole' by 'accident'.

Once he got a steady rhythm going, he focused in the feeling of her insides stretching in response to his presence. And much more enjoyably the feeling of her tight pussy not only firmly trying, failingly, to hold onto him but also perfectly shaping itself around his cock.

This girl was going to be his perfect little whore by the time he was done. A well cared for whore to be sure. But a whore to use as he pleased nonetheless.

At that thought, his steady rhythm picked up speed and his thrusts had more of a force behind them. Lucy never stood a chance. Anything resembling coherent thought was thrown out the window in exchange for the endless pleasure she got from sliding up and down and up and down, feeling it as he began to grow inside her.

Instinctually recognizing how close to blowing his load Marcus was, she went down to the base of his cock with everything she had and felt one final kiss between his tip and her 'special area' as she's come to name it. The inner working of the female anatomy lost on such a simple mind as hers. As she did, something hot came out of her Master and directly inside her. The heat from his semen was incredible, somehow spreading to every inch, and penetrating into the deepest depths of her trembling body.

The only semi-intelligent thought her pleasure addled brain could come up with was "Ih bhurnz shooo gooood…"

As he flooded Lucy's insides, she felt the heat of his semen practically burn her from within. Of the many changes to each of the girls, their sensitivity to the heat of his cum was the one that he looked forward to hearing them talk comment on the most.

It was at this point that Lucy finally let go of consciousness for what would be the final time. 'So much for the prolonged training session I had in mind.' He sighed. 'Oh, well. At least I got a head start. More than enough for the first session. And just look at that 'He just fucked my brains out' face I gave her.' Oh, yes. This was a very good day for Marcus.

Now, all he needed to do was finish up with her, grab Robin, and get the hell out of there. He still had energy to spare, so getting back to the ship should be easy enough, and Robin was in desperate need of training.

She couldn't be a proper pet without it, could she?

Firmly grabbing Lucy by the jaw, he commanded her. Even in this state, her body would do as its owner says.

"Slave-Slave: Absolute! Lucy, you will forget everything that happened between us today until I command otherwise. Once you get back to your ship, discreetly let Nami know that your Master gives her permission to play with your body as she pleases so long as she cleans up afterwards. Should she decide to toy with you, you will forget that as well until I allow you to remember."

The brand that now bore the number three, 'Holy shit that was fast! Now I really can't wait to play around with her some more.', pulsed and spread out across her body a few inches in response to his command.

With that out of the way he dressed the both of them, her with a bit more difficulty since he had to avoid getting sand in certain places while maneuvering her unconscious body around. Pulling her underwear and shorts back up forced a forlorn sigh to escape from him as he lamented not being able to fuck her some more.

But it just wasn't the same when they weren't aware enough to feel what he was doing to them.

Once the disappointing task of putting her clothes on was finally over with, Marcus made sure to give her a kiss goodbye. Amusingly enough, Lucy's mouth moved unconsciously in near rhythm with Marcus'. He couldn't help but laugh as he felt her being only barely able to keep up with him.

Maybe she'd be able to taste their wonderful time together when she woke up; he wondered if Nami would too for that matter. The two women were no doubt going to have a little fun once the Straw Hat Pirates reunited, mostly at Lucy's expense, if only so Nami could try to get even a little taste of what she's been missing these past few months.

Marcus only wished he could be there to see it.

Nico Robin woke up to the sounds of splashing water and a woman humming. She groggily opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before realizing that she wasn't anywhere she recognized.

"Wha-" She moved to get up but the chains holding her in place made that impossible. 'Shit!' Robin tried to use her devil fruit powers to break them but found that not only could she not use her powers, she also felt very weak from the attempt to do so.

"Don't try to move, Little Bird. You'll find that trying to escape isn't worth the effort." The woman who was no longer humming spoke gently as she noticed the woman beginning to stir. "Besides, it'd be a shame if I accidentally cut you on the very last stroke."

Cut her on the…? What did she mean by that? "Cut m-ah!?" The unexpected and unfamiliar touch of what felt like a blade(?) being scraped across the area a mere inch away from her clit took her by surprise. "There you go, pet! All done with your grooming." The now cheery woman placed the blade down and used her hand to wipe away any leftover shaving cream from the surrounding area.

Robin struggled to look down, her neck aching from the way she had been laying down, watching in horror as the woman wiped away at her now clean-shaven cunt with visible pride in her work.

"Wh-where am I? Who…" But those questions weren't nearly as important as, "What the hell are you doing to me!? You-!" A frown graced the woman's face before she leaned forward, and a crisp slap was delivered across Robin's cheek. She was stunned for all of three seconds before recovering her still frazzled senses.

She opened her mouth to yell again but was met with another slap. And then another and then another and another until eventually Robin's eyes were watering and her cheek was a dark shade of red. Thy weren't brutal slaps, but they were hard enough and fast enough to leave Robin both stunned and frustrated. Thus began the process of mentally chipping away her resolve and at the same time building an association between negative behavior and the punishment she'd get for it.

The sea stone chains she had on were not only preventing her from using her powers, but also left her in a severely weakened state in which she had neither the physical nor mental fortitude to resist. Sea stone was far more dangerous in the hands of the people who knew just how to use it.

"Is that the thanks I get for my hard work, Robin?" She spat out her name like it was a curse. The woman's hand grabbed Robin's throat and squeezed as she whispered harshly into Robin's ear. "I spent a lot of time working on you. Working hard to get you clean and presentable. And what do I get for my efforts? An ungrateful bitch!"

Just as breathing began to be nearly impossible, the woman let go. Robin coughed and struggled to get air back in her lungs. 'What happened while I was out!? Who is this crazy woman and why was she shaving me!?' The implications of being shaved alone were not making this situation look good whatsoever.

The woman in question sighed, running her hand through her short purple hair. "But I suppose that you'll learn to be grateful after I'm done breaking you in." She muttered to herself before smiling, all previous anger gone. "And then Master will be so pleased with my efforts he'll…"

Lost in her thoughts, even shivering a little, she only snapped back to reality once she heard Robin's chains being weakly tugged on. Furrowing her brows, she sighed and shook her head. 'Looks like I'll have to work her even harder than I did Nami. And I trained her to be an amazingly talented cumdump for our Master in just a few days. Imagine what I can do with a top-grade bitch like her. Master was right, the outfit alone speaks volumes of what we can do with her.'

Except she would need to be good enough for the whole family to use, not just their Master. And to train her accordingly, she would no longer be allowed to live as a person. Their Master had given her free reign with Robin and allowed her to do with the woman as she pleased until she was suitable to take her position as family pet.

The only stipulation was that she make Robin feel truly loved by the end of it all. Relentlessly breaking her down until she was next to nothing was well and good in her Master's book, so long as they were able to build Robin back up as a loving member of their family. Even if said loving member had the position of family pet. A significant step down from simply 'Master's pet'.

Which was fine. Nojiko and the other girls would no doubt come to love their family pet plenty once she was finished with her obedience training.

And oh how Nojiko reveled in finally being able to go all out on someone for once instead of holding back all the time like she did with Nami, since she was still her little sister despite everything else, and Alvida, who she only got to handle after her Master had personally worked on her and even Kureha who was already broken and therefore uninteresting in her eyes.

Nico Robin, though…she was still in an unprocessed state. A blank canvas for her to sully and stain with every ounce of skill and finesse that she had. And that was something Nojiko was itching to take care of.

The first step in doing so: Establishing the pecking order.

Above all else was the Master. Below him were her and her sisters. And below them was Robin, though that name wouldn't mean anything to their Little Bird once she spent some quality time with her new owners.

A life on the seas was truly something special.


End file.
